mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World/Staff
Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World. =Credits= Konami Digital Entertainment Director *Toru Hagihara Producer *Yoshiaki Yamada Executive Producer *Jeremy Airey Konami Digital Entertainment: Programming Team Program Director *Toru Hagihara Main Programmer *Hideo Ueda Programmers *Manabu Furuya *Koji Yamamoto Program Support *Yasuo Tsurugai Player Programming *Takashi Sorimachi Konami Digital Entertainment: Designing Team Designer Director *Erika Osada Designers *Yasushi Takano *Shiori Satoh *Noboru Shirasu UI Designer *Alberto Sendín Dominguez (MercurySteam Entertainment) Cut Scene Designer *Madoka Yamauchi Character Designers *Yasushi Takano *Toshiharu Furukawa Boss Designers *Yasushi Takano level Designer *Takayuki Ando Field Designer *Yasushi Takano Map Designers *Yasushi Takano *Takayuki Ando *Hiroyuki Shimoda Map & Level Design Directors *Yasushi Takano *Takayuki Ando Player Designer *Yoshimi Nakamura Graphic Designer *Atsuko Ichii Package Designers *Kazuhiro Namba *Yumiko Nozawa Effect Designer *Miyuki Ariga Konami Digital Entertainment: Planning Team Planning Director *Daizo Shikama Planning *Daizo Shikama *Madoka Yamauchi *Sumitarō Ashida Konami Digital Entertainment: Art Team Art Director *Nobuhito Sue Lead Artist *Tom duBois Artists *Tom duBois *Kusanagi Character Artist *Yasushi Takano Illustration *Yasushi Takano Konami Digital Entertainment: Music & Sound FX Team Music Composition *Michiru Yamane Music Coordinator *Emari Mamiya Sound Program *Hudson Soft Entertainment Sound Effects *Junichiro Kaneda Konami Digital Entertainment: Engineering Team Movie Conversion Engineer Audio Engineer Konami Digital Entertainment: Support Team Technical Support *Osamu Ikeda *Eiichi Ito *Jun Iwasaki *Shinichiro Shimamura Support Staff *Yuka Akama *Toshikatsu Kikuchi Support *Takanori Mochizuki *Miki Kusakabe Konami Digital Entertainment: Division Team Global Business Planning Division *Natsumi Muramatsu Business Development Department Business Planning Division *Hiroki Muraoka *Hidenobu Takahashi Sales and Marketing Division *Kenichiro Miura *Toshihiro Kondō *Misako Yoshii *Miho Kosaka *Shiho Teramoto QC *Yuichi Yada *Kouichiro Shindo *Mitsutaka Kuga *Takeshi Suzuki *Kentaro Yamamura Konami Digital Entertainment: Staff Staff *Akiyoshi Saito *Ayako Tateyama Konami Digital Entertainment: Special thanks Special Thanks *Kunio Neo *Kenichirō Imaizumi *Shinji Hirano *Kazuhiko Uehara *Shinji Enomoto *Shinji Muto *Junko Suzuki *Simon Lai *James Wong *Nicola Nomali *Devin Shatsky *Ryan Graff *Michael Nehme *K.fly *Hans Vancol *Harold Vancol *Toshikatsu Kikuchi *Takeshi Minagawa *Niais Taylor *Christian Pfeffer *James Hulett *Joan Hulett *The Talking Tyrants *Keith Martineau *Lauren Williams *Brian F. Christian *HUDSON SoundStudio *All Konami staff Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH President of Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH *Shinji Hirano Head of European Product Management *Hans-Joachim Amann Product Management Assistant *Andreas Voigt Director European Marketing *Martin Schneider European Brand Manager *Jon Murphy European Brand Coordinator *Richard Jones European PR Manager *Wolfgang Ebert Thanks *Brian Ayers *Su-Yina Farmer *Christopher Heck *Achim Amann *Martin König *Sandra Arcan *Christoph Bergholz *Jon Murphy *Hans-Jürgen Kohrs *Pierre Ghislandi *Peter Stone *Ella Siebert *Florian Stronk *Juan Pombo *Naomi O'Regan THQ External Development Group Director of Online PD & XDG, Asia Pacific *Kevin Chu Director of Engineering *Daniel Sass Senior Project Manager *Sandy Zhen-Yeh Project Manager *Dilber Mann Associate Project Managers *Dean Snider *Eddy Yau Manager, Technical Art *Samuel Tung Art Production Director *David Clement Art Manager *April Hsu Associate Programmer *Danny Lai Office Manager *Michelle Zhu THQ Europe Ltd. Vice President, UK & Export *Julian Woods Vice President, International Finance & Operations *Andrew Sheldon European Marketing Director *Jon Rooke Senior Product Marketing Manager, UK & Ireland *Mark Cook *Mark Fisher Senior PR Manager, UK & Ireland *Suzanne Panter Head of Interactive Marketing, Europe *Paul David Interactive Marketing Manager, UK & Europe *Mike Richardson Exporting Managing Director, European Market Development *Annie Sullivan Export Sales & Marketing Manager *Richard Stickler Export Senior Account Manager *Emma Longworth Export Executive Assistant *Gayle Walker Marketing Director, G/S/A *Paul Ashcroft Head of Marketing, G/S/A *Jochen Langenbach Product Marketing Manager, G/S/A *Christian Michel PR Manager, G/S/A *Carsten Lenerz Territory Manager, France *Cyril-Alexandre Blanc Product & PR Manager, France *Christophe Ribero Trade Marketing Manager *Eric Gimeno Marketing Director, Spain *Pablo Camacho Senior Product Manager, Spain *Javier Mañú PR Manager, Spain *Eíder Díaz Product & PR Manager, Benelux *Steven Van Gaever Head of Marketing, Benelux *Joey Smits DTP Operators (ICS) *Detlef Tapper *Jens Spangenberg *Ramona Stell *Anja Johnen Nordic Games GmbH Producer *Martin Kreuch Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Script Editor *Martin Kreuch Designer *Jordan Itkowitz (Rainbow Studios Inc.) Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR Manager *Philipp Brock Marketing Manager *Philipp Brock Additional PR Manager *Peter Hercher Additional Marketing Manager *Peter Hercher Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Marketing Director *Nik Blower Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Sales *Roland Hobiger *Nik Blower *Reinhold Schor Digital Distribution Manager *Thomas Reisinger Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Management *Reinhard Pollice Nordic Games GmbH Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors Business Development Consulting *Yuki Kokubo (THQ Japan) *Brian J. Ferrell (THQ) *Cyma Zarghami (Nickelodeon) *Robert Pittman (Viacom Media Networks) Nordic Games NA Inc. *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer *Egil Strunke External QA *THQ Quality Assurance Group CEO *Ștefan Șeicărescu Project Management *Marius Popa Webpage Team *Ernst Satzinger *Fabian Hackhofer *Peter Hercher *Philipp Brock Cover Artwork *Daniel Farin External PR *Tom Ohle *THQ Kids Group *THQ Hockey Team *THQ PD Team Special Thanks *All THQ staff, Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-Land Team. Nickelodeon Kids & Family Games Group Executive Vice President, Nickelodeon Kids & Family Digital *Stephen Youngwood SVP, DVD, DTO & Video Games *Sherice Torres Senior Director, Digital Games *Yaacov Barselah Sr. Manager, Digital Games *Joey Gartner Coordinator, Digital Games *Alissa Cataldo Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Associate Producers, Digital Games *Kevin Rutledge *Paul Barbato Production Assistant, Digital Games *Anna Mabarak Art Director, Publishing & Interactive *James Salerno Designer, Interactive *Andrew Potter Director of Copy Content *Debra Krassner Nickelodeon would like to thank *Kyra Reppen *Keith Tiernan *Stefanie Schwartz *Russell Hicks *David Chustz *Gene Vassilaros *Douglas Carrigan Mitchell Van Morgan created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Voice Over Production Voice Over Recording and Editorial by *VoiceWorks Productions Inc. Casting / VO Direction *Douglas Carrigan Administrative *Tanika Latta Recording Studio *Atlantis Group Recording Engineer *Jaime Seidow Voice Over Production: Actors *Mitchell (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Gavin (Amy Palant) *Martin (Jason Anthony Griffith) *David (Richard Ian Cox) *Nicholas (Kirby Robert Burrow) *Carolyn (Moneca Stori) *Jennifer (Lisa Ortiz) *Ebony (Cheryl Chase) *Valerie (Candi Milo) *Scottie (Chuck Huber) *Sarah (Chiara Zanni) *Devin (Stephanie Sheh) *Dusty (Alistair Abell) *Amber (Wyonnia Rider) *Marquessa (Mike Pollock) *Marquessaniks (Rob Paulson, Rodger Bumpass, Frank Welker) *Fairy Princesses (Laura Faye Smith) *Fairy Observors (Laura Faye Smith) *Fairy Home Owners (Laura Faye Smith) Legal Supporting Companies *Mox Co. Ltd. *DIGITAL Hearts Co. Ltd. *IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co. Ltd. *Studio Pierrot Co. Ltd. *Nordic Games Publishing AB *Nickelodeon family Group Uses Unreal Engine Copyright © 1997-2013 by *Unreal Engine 3 Fonts provided by *Monotype Imaging Inc., Monotype is a trademark of Monotype Imaging Inc. and may be registered in certain jurisdictions. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World